Son of the demoness
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Born with the soul of an ancient hero to a demoness, taken away after a chance encounter, a hero reborn must now find his way in the world. A gentle hand may guide him, but inside of him, a demonic power rages within. It's power so great, it's coming to a head, and soon Mother and Son meet once more. Will he stand against her and protect those he grew to love, or will darkness win?
1. Chapter 1

**(Poll is up, your choices are Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Emerald, Velvet, Neo, Vernal, or Coco...happy hunting.)**

* * *

A large horde of Grimm marched through the forest, a rather large Gorilla Grimm was carrying a large wrapped up package of some kind. Snarling, many of The Grimm communicated, acting as a unit with a purpose rather than a group of ravenous animals bent on seeking and rendering the flesh humans.

Many of Beowulfs stood away from the main entourage, scouting around, looking about. Some had blood on them from a run in with a human patrol, not a hunter, regular soldiers. The humans never stood a chance, besides offering their souls as a tasty snack, The Grimm had a purpose it seemed.

Very rarely did Grimm move with purpose, and it was a thing that would draw attention.

That attention they drew, despite being a large horde, was the attention of a dedicated group of Huntsmen specifically tailored to killing large hordes, and among them was their most feared warrior. A woman with silver eyes, a delicate face, and red tipped black hair.

A large blinding light of silver blasted through the main body of the horde, several figures dropping from the trees, taking out any stragglers that the silver light didn't catch. Her scythe found the heads of a King Taiju, slicing them clean off as her eyes glowed with power.

The power that made many of The Grimm scatter, only to wind up getting obliterated by a scythe-wielding man, whose eyes glowed red with power. The howls and death screams of Grimm around the pair of scythe-wielding warriors signaled that their team was successfully obliterating the horde.

Emerging from the woods, a cane-wielding man blasts several Grimm away with a wave of his palm, sending out energy blasts that made the creatures of darkness scream out a death howl so painful it made the woman by him wince.

She had blonde hair, was well figured, very tall. Amazonian like, her green eyes glowed with power as her hands held a riding crop, waving it about, summoning an ice storm that killed any Grimm coming towards them.

Back to back with the slightly shorter man, she maneuvers with as they turned around, taking down Grimm that came at them from all sides. Roaring out, her semblance grabbed at several large Grimm and allowed her to smash them together into a ball.

No sooner than she did a large torrent of fire came from a man wielding a thermos like a weapon that doubled as a flamethrower, he had a smirk on his face as he burnt The Grimm to a crispy ball of black matter before it bursts into smoke.

When a large reptilian-like Grimm was about lunge at the man with the thermos, a large man with a white mustache and rather short hair blasts it away with a large blunderbuss with a bayonet that he then charged it with.

"Tallyho!" He yells, jumping, and impaling it downwards.

"Thank you, Port!" The man with the thermos calls out, burning several smaller Grimm coming towards him, "Burn baby…burn."

"Indeed Dr. Oobleck, let'em burn!"  
"Muahahaha!"  
"Bwahahaha!"

Both men laughed boisterously as they got back to back, both firing their weapons at the encroaching Grimm, only for a silver light to flood over them and the woman to land to their backs as well. Pressing her back against them, followed by a blonde-haired man with lilac eyes.

"Mrs. Summer, Mr. Taiyang." Oobleck smiles, "thank you kindly."

"No mention it," Taiyang says, punching and blasting a ball of flame from his fist weapons, "been a while since I used Ember Firefly."

"Indeed, Crescent Moon has been waiting for a fight." Summer comments as she moves away, slicing a Beowulf in half, "this has been a rather fruitful hunt."

"Ozpin," Port looks over as the silver-haired man as he jumps up, kicking a Nevermore that was flying to the ground, landing on top of it.

Ozpin grips his cane with both hands, slamming it down onto the creature's head, and destroying it.

"Yes, Port?" Ozpin replies with a question.

"We got a runner, a Gorilla, it's carrying something!" Ozpin nods, leaping on top a few Beowulfs' heads as he makes his way towards The Gorilla Grimm.

The Gorilla turns around, it's red eyes widen as Ozpin strikes it's head with his cane and knocking it to the ground. On the ground, the thing that it had been carrying rolls, roughly on the ground. Over a few stones and such.

Roaring out, it took a swing at Ozpin, only to have its head sliced clean off by a woman with red eyes and ravenlike hair. She clicks her katana back into the sheath, patting it, and looking right at Ozpin as she crosses her arms.

"Raven, bout time you showed up," Taiyang comments as he drops by Ozpin, cocking Ember Dragonfly.

"Qrow," Raven calls out, watching as the man cuts the head off another Gorilla Grimm. "Is that it?"

"A few stragglers got away, but it's significantly less than what was here, it's strange that they were moving away from a village instead of heading back towards it." Qrow comments, "oh well…can't wait for some whiskey."

"Of course," Raven pinches her nose, "that's the first thing you'd think about after a fight."

"Now, Mr. Brawen brings up a serious question, why would Grimm run from a village instead of near it. I could have sworn that with such a large group we'd be expecting to fight Salem, she never commands this many Grimm without purpose." Oobleck comments only then did the air filled with a wail.

It wasn't the wail of a man or woman, it was the wail of a child.

Raven was the first to move, walking over to the little red clothed package the Grimm had been carrying, this only made the situation more disturbing. Kneeling, Raven grabs the blanket, peeling it back slightly, and her eyes widened.

"This is," Raven sees the black sclera around oceanic blue eyes, "very unexpected."

Ozpin moved, pushing Raven aside slightly, looking down at the babe. He noticed the blonde hair, but what was perturbing was the presence of violet nearly black veins flowing around the baby, the wailing of its cries was slightly distorted as well.

Like an echo, a ghostly echo, and only one person could ever mimic such a ghostly voice.

Salem herself.

Summer moved, looking at the baby, grabbing him she begins to wrap him back up.

"Summer put him down…" Raven growls, "that isn't a baby…it's Grimm."

"No," Ozpin looks at Raven, "it's an infant…it isn't Grimm either…"

"Ozpin, it's eyes, it's the same eyes!"  
"I know Raven, which is disturbing unless she died…and reincarnated…"  
"Impossible, who could possibly kill Salem besides us?"  
"Power comes in all shapes and sizes, a child could carry a power we've never seen and done the deed…arrogance is her main weakness as well."  
"It doesn't matter, it bears the looks."

"Raven," Summer coos the crying baby as she talks, "are you saying that we just…kidnapped Salem's child?"

"Oh, dear Gods…" Taiyang looks everyone, "that thing actually had a baby…"

"Fascinating, I thought Salem was a person incapable of feeling love." Oobleck comments, walking over towards Summer and looking at the baby. "He certainly doesn't look like his mother, well, minus the black veins and black sclera."

"The marks of a demon." Qrow comments, "I'm not saying we should kill a kid…but…this kid is Salem's…"

"We all should calm down," Ozpin says as he looks at everyone, "we're fresh off a fight. We need to think this very rationally."

"Headmaster," Summer looks at the boy, seeing the veins recede, "the veins are disappearing."

Everyone watches as the baby's eyes fluttered, slowly the black sclera went away. Ozpin was puzzled, was the baby intelligently manipulating them, was that even possible? Oobleck notices wounds healing on the baby, and concluded to what was happening.

"He's healing himself, apparently when he was dropped he suffered injuries, so his body was reacting naturally to the damage. Indeed, this is disturbing to say the least, especially since Salem would just…leave her child unattended." Oobleck looks at them, "it's possible she's near."

Raven looks at the group, she looks at the people, "if she is near…we can bait her."

"No, too risky, her powers are too strong to deal with when she directly attacks. Her child in our grasp would deter her from making a direct attack." Oobleck comments, "we must think carefully."

"Let's take him," Glynda offers up, "it will allow us to get somewhere populated. Vale City is too far away, but Salem doesn't have the forces to squash a well-armed village with us in it."

"Glynda is right," Ozpin says, "we must move quickly if that's the case."

"And together, if Salem is nearby, then she'll pick us off if we run ahead." Port points out, "stay together."

"Someone should keep a knife on the baby, just in case…" Raven reaches out, grabbing the babe from Summer's hands roughly.

"Careful, he's still an infant!"  
"He?"  
"Yes, he, he isn't wearing any clothes under the blanket."  
"Hmm…interesting…"

Raven looks at Taiyang, "we could take him in, after all, my tribe could easily keep him hidden."

"Just because I didn't let you have Yang doesn't mean I will just let you walk off with a child of a demoness." Taiyang comments, "don't get any funny ideas…this was just an opportune team up."

* * *

"So, this is the current situation we face, we hold in our hands a child that could literally very well be Salem's child or some experiment important enough to safeguard with a massive horde," Taiyang says as he looks at the group as they sat a table, with Ozpin having bought the tavern for the entire night.

"His father appears to be human, I can't find any Faunus traits at my once over. However, it appears that he's properly nourished, or at least his needs aren't as needed when it comes to normal infants. He however as an aura, thus he is alive, not a Grimm. I suspect due to the presence of gender, due to the presence of a bellybutton, unlike in Dr. Merlot's experiments, that he's a natural occurrence. Maybe a few months old at least, it's possible that Salem is on the move once more, and was moving him to a future hideout." Oobleck openly explains his examination to everyone, "the fact that this horde was carrying the child means that with their destruction…it's possible she wouldn't know if he was alive or dead."

"We don't even know if she even cares for the child?" Oobleck shakes his head at Summer's question, "that is sad."

"I do believe that we can fake the infant's death enough to where it's believable, but it'll require me getting some blood from the infant itself," Oobleck states, only to hear a scream and wail from Summer as Raven grabs the child.

Stabbing a knife, she had been using to eat an apple with into the baby's hand, blood leaked onto the blanket he was in, all the while the infant wails horribly. Qrow bats his sister away with the blunt in of his scythe, glaring at the woman.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Qrow screams, "what the fuck Raven!"

"I gave you all the means to the plan of faking the child's death," Raven answers, "he'll live."

"Raven, that wasn't supposed to happen, we're supposed to do it humanely!" Oobleck chastises her, "we can't become Salem just because it's her child."

"Fuck you all, don't bullshit me, I know what's on all your minds. It's simple, a few questions, is he a viable weapon? Can he use the same powers as the demon, can he control Grimm, is he capable of even baring human emotion when older? Don't play me Ozpin, it's what your thinking, you finally have a weapon that if Salem truly is a mother wouldn't be able to fight against, a child with her blood." Ozpin frowns, taking a deep breath.

"You're not wrong Raven, it's indeed crossed my mind." Ozpin watches as the baby's wounds started to heal, a red aura flowing around him. "But, I will do so with a gentle hand…not by forcing him into being a weapon."

"We never actually agreed to spare the child," Qrow points out, "because I still think it's a bad idea to keep him around."

"Vote…" Everyone turns to Taiyang, "we vote…and if we choose to spare the child then we'll decide what we should do next from there."

"I'll kill him if we choose to not to," Raven gets up from the alcohol rack she was knocked into, "I'll make it swift and painless."

"I can't believe we're actually voting to kill a child," Oobleck comments, watching the wound finally, "this is most cruel."

"It's only right, a demon for a mother, a god knows who or what for a father." Raven points out, "plus with the death of the child Salem could be sent to sullying herself if she chooses to come out to the public."

"No, killing a child is never right and using him as a weapon isn't either!" Summer stands up, "Taiyang, please…"

"Summer…I…"  
"If you love Yang, you won't vote to kill him, he's just a baby…what if it was Yang?"

"What gives you the right to use my daughter, Summer?" Raven growls a little, glaring at the silver eyed woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, incubator…were you talking?" Summer's comment made the room fall quiet, a deathly chill ran through the room, both women glaring at each other. "Oh, I'm sorry, who nurses Yang again?"

"I miss the days when you weren't having Tai's dick stuck into you, you're a real bitch now…" Raven retorts, making Taiyang glare at her. "Oh, what are you glaring at Tai?"

"Don't ever talk to my wife like that again…"  
"Whatever, it wasn't even a year ago you were trying to make our marriage work."  
"You walked out on us remember, you left Yang behind…"  
"After you didn't let me take her…"  
"Why would I ever want my daughter to be used as a thief and some thug?"  
"You know less than I thought, and you think very less of me."  
"Guess I should've never fallen for you back in the day, you were always angry at the world for the murder of your parents."

Raven goes to grab her sword, only for Glynda to step in, and hold her and Tai in place. "Enough!"

"If you two are done with the pettiness we've got a legitimate matter to discuss. Oobleck, is the blood on the blanket enough to fake the infant's death?" Glynda looks at Oobleck, the man nods, "throw it in the river if the infant is spared."

"I vote to spar the infant, it's an innocent life, it has no idea of what is even going on now." Oobleck tells the group, "killing him would make us no better than Salem."

"I vote to give him a painless death, if he's Salem's son, what's the odds that he won't betray us when mommy dearest figures out he's alive?" Qrow states, "I say we kill one Salem before we have two Salems to deal with."

"Qrow!" Summer was a gasped by her friend's vote, "that's cruel…"

"It's a legitimate argument, Ms. Rose, I vote in favor of the painless death." Port votes, "even if it's morally wrong. The risk of him growing up, growing the same powers, and then turning them onto us is too high."

"Port," Ozpin looks at his old friend with a frown, "I understand the argument…but…still, he's just a child."

"I know…" Port got up from the table, "if you excuse me, my dear friends…I need some brandy…I appear I need some things to help me think."

Shaking her head, she grabs the infant off the table, holding him close. "I vote to spare him, and if you all are too afraid…I'll take him in."

"No," Qrow, "no, because Yang would be in danger!"

"You just voted to kill a baby Qrow, a baby! What if it was Yang we were discussing?!"  
"It isn't Yang, it's the son of a demoness!"  
"It's still a baby, what has it done but be born?!"

Qrow throws his hands up into the air, "I'm going with Port for a drink."

"I vote to kill the child, painlessly." Raven looked right at the baby, "Port's argument even makes it too risky to put him in my tribe."

"Who said that we were ever going to let him go to the tribe?" Taiyang glares at her, "I vote to spare his life, and I can pass him off as my own son since we look alike while he's in his normal state."

"No," Ozpin shakes his head, "your hands are full with Yang as it is. Plus, I can sense life within you Summer…"

"What?" Summer looks at Ozpin, everyone turns to her, "that's not possible…"

"Is it such an impossibility?" Ozpin asks her, only for her to look at him, and she looks right at him. "What is it, Summer?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll gladly take the boy in, I don't care if I have to sacrifice any amount of personal life I have. I don't care if I'm pregnant either, I don't care! I will not have you all killing a child!" Summer slammed her hands on the table, "that makes you all monsters!"

"Summer…" Taiyang smiles, "I am with my wife on that choice, so, if you want to vote to kill a child…you'll lose my friendship."

"I vote to spare the child," Ozpin looks at them, "and unlike you all…I can keep him safe."

The whole table stopped, Qrow and Port who had been drinking stopped, looking at Ozpin. They were stunned as the man reached over, taking the infant into his hands, looking on as Summer smiled a little bit at her headmaster.

"Though the argument for death is certainly strong, let us not forget, we cannot lose ourselves to darkness. If we should kill because of heritage then I will end my own life, my family isn't reputable." Ozpin says, "if you think heritage should constitute death."

Nodding, taking a deep breath, "what's the vote count so far?"

"Four for life, three for death, Glynda?" Oobleck looks over at her, "you can either spare his life or tie the vote to a coin flip."

"A coin flip, for the life of a child?"  
"If fate demands life be sacred…"  
"Fine…"

Glynda takes a deep breath, looking at everyone, "life."

The slamming of glass followed by Raven storming towards the door made everyone look at her. "You are all fools, and you all will be the first killed off when Salem figures out the ruse."

"She will be death, unstoppable, and untamed. She will rip and tear, she will spill all of our blood for her child, killing the child might've held her back awhile…but let's all play paragon…I for one wish to live." Raven slams the door closed, storming out into the street.

"Then it's decided, the child will live…" Ozpin coos the child a little bit, looking at the boy's blue eyes. "But, as for your proposal to bring him up…Summer…Taiyang I cannot allow it."

"Why not, Summer is a good mother."  
"I know she is, but she will soon be with an infant, and we cannot stress you two enough."  
"I understand…"

"No, there is still a problem here, Ozpin you're not married. As far as everyone is concerned in the council you've never been with a woman or…a man for that matter." Oobleck points out, "you can't possibly pass off the child as yours without at least having a woman looking like the baby."

"My father had blue eyes," everyone turns to Glynda, "I can pass him off as…me and Ozpin's child."

Ozpin was slightly taken aback by the suggestion, but then found the logic in it, and nods. "I can agree to a civil marriage, on record, I have a friend who can manipulate the dates, so they correspond to the age of the child…if we're off even a few days."

"Today's date is just the first of the new year, so I will say the baby's birthdate is in October." Glynda says, "going off Oobleck's information about the possible age."

"I have a good name for the child as well, he'll bear my surname, but I want to name off The Tale of The Fox Boy. Naruto Uzumaki, that story is a fairy tale even before the time of Grimm, and the boy's present situation is no different. Naruto Snowberry, that will be his name." Ozpin tells them, "and on paper, me and Glynda will be married as to not arouse suspicions on any informants from Salem."

"Then our business is settled," Summer tells them all, "but what about the fact you want to use him as a weapon?"

"I will guide him with a tender hand, perhaps his powers won't even develop…" Ozpin tells them all, "now let us get some rest…"

"For the future is still unknown to us, and uncertainty plagues our minds."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi, thought I was dead, hahaha…yeah…no. Anyway, my overworking myself awarded me the flu, and tendonitis in my left foot, awesome! Anyway, anyway, ANY WAY! So, some of you pointed out that my poll disappeared and reappeared over the course of the last two weeks. I have a reason for that, Silent Moon needed a rating change (it was moving into the risqué territory) and I needed to find out if people wanted me to rewrite and continue A Family. Anyway, those votes are in, and I just got to say this…and pardon my language. But, Holy shit, nearly one hundred and forty voters into Demoness pairing?! That's insane, that's crazy, and it's over…**

 **The Winner of the Pairing is Yang Xiao-Long, and this story marks my first story with Yang as a leading role…good luck.)**

* * *

Glynda had bags under her eyes as she carried a crying Naruto, his thrashing in his little fox onesie was met with puke going down her back. Her eye twitched, it had been nearly six months since they took the child in.

Raven broke contact with everyone, even Taiyang, who was their only strong contact to her at the time since she always bothered him on Yang. However, now, the blonde huntress was on maternity leave, a surprise birth took her and Ozpin by surprise after all.

Their lie was perfect, a mission that only that they could handle, and they ended having one passionate night. That night, led to Naruto and forced them to marry out of good morals and wanting to raise the baby on equal grounds.

Ozpin had the silver tongue of a king after all.

They ended making an addition sector in Beacon to be close to work, a small little housing unit built at the top, after all…what more secure place was there just in case Salem came knocking. Ozpin, on the other hand, enjoyed little Naruto.

She didn't have to guess it, he always wanted to be a father, and here was the perfect opportunity. The tale could be a fairy tale, something he enjoys, a rival raising another rival's child as his own. However, with Ozpin asleep in the master bedroom and Glynda in the guest room, she knew he was unaware of the current events.

"When Oobleck said that you wouldn't be like other babies, he was mistaken, you're a baby. Sick little baby, but a baby nonetheless, oh god it smells." Glynda felt the squashy diaper, cringing heavily on the fact that Naruto just had an episode of diarrhea, _"how do oranges smell so bad coming out, it's all you eat baby food wise!"_

Pulling the garbage can over with her semblance she takes a deep breath, turning the sink into the lukewarm water, she peels the diaper off. The smell smacked harder than Raven did when the brash teen girl was a freshman and didn't want to hear her out.

She never took so much joy in using a paddle, especially with Raven, it was the one thing that Raven held as a warning to never mess with her again. She held up in front of the class, she spanked her until she cried, Glynda Goodwitch was not a woman to be messed with.

But, she hardly doubts that would work now, it would be ironic humor if it did. Big bad Raven, the leader of the world's most successful bandit group, to be brought to tears at the mere sight of a paddle. Strangely, the more she thought about, the more she got tempted to track the woman down and see if it would work.

Who knows, if Salem could rule by fear, then Glynda could rule with a wooden paddle.

She found herself lost in these thoughts, she didn't notice the warm liquid hitting her until it was too late, and her eye twitched. She looked down at Naruto, a gurgling smile on his face now, and urine running down her chest.

Biting her lip, she shakenly starts to wash him under the sink's water, easily washing the watery poo that was thankfully…the reason she got the baby food for. Quickly cleaning the baby off, she put another diaper on him, looking at his onesie which excrement on it.

Banging her head on the wall, she just washed it!

Taking Naruto back towards her room, where he would sleep interchangeably with her and Ozpin, she sets him in the baby crib. Looking at him, he was all smiles and giggles now, funny how it took peeing on her to do so!

Sighing, she walks towards Ozpin's room, knocking on it. "Ozpin…Ozpin, Naruto's sick, I need to take a shower. Can you watch him for about, I don't know, thirty minutes?"

 _"_ _Hang on Ms. Goodwitch, on my way out."_ The sound of ruffling could be heard, the door opening, revealing Ozpin wearing a t-shirt and some string shorts that went down to his legs. "One to ten?"

"Eight." She tells him, getting towels, and handed him a couple. "Just in case."

"Right, thank you, go enjoy your shower. What time is it anyway?"  
"It's about, I don't know, four in the morning."  
"Yeesh, how long you've been up?"  
"A couple of hours."  
"Well, you take the master bedroom, I'll take our little bundle of luck."  
"Thank you, Ozpin, I mean that…"

"No problem, anything for my wife." Ozpin winked at her, joking of course, which made Glynda lightly blush a little bit. "Now, go on, get."

Ozpin watches as Glynda walks towards the shower, walking into the room, he walks over to the crib. He smiles warmly as the son of Salem rolls around in the blanket. For as dangerous she was and evil, how could she ever produce such a cute little baby?

Perhaps roses do grow in the harshest of places?

"Come here you, come to daddy," Ozpin coos as he picks up the baby.

He begins to bounce the infant around a little bit, luckily, he could manipulate a bit of time, just in case he felt the baby getting ready to throw up. It was his way of always staying clean, it was the cheat Glynda didn't have, and the one he chose to tease her with anytime he came out unscathed.

"Brrprprp!" Ozpin blew raspberries on Naruto's stomach, making the infant gurgle in laughter, "who's my little boy!"

"You are, yes you are, dumpty dum dumpty dum~" Ozpin bounced him around as he walked around the room, "bum bumpa bum!"

Naruto yawns, which meant he was getting tired, Ozpin looked at his adoptive son with a warm smile. "Mama forgot to put your other onesie on, let's see…"

Ozpin walks over to the closet, grabbing a cute little rabbit onesie, smiling he quickly slips Naruto into it. Laughing as the boy seem to give him a pout, only for him to look at his father, and Ozpin smiles as he mimics rabbit ears with his hands.

He flops the hands down every so often, making the boy gurgle in laughter once more. "I'm a little bunny, look at me sing, little Fu-Fu, little bunny Fu-Fu. Her heart and soul were white as snow, she went out one day, and realized she had to go. Little bunny Fu-Fu, she was a beautiful girl, little bunny Fu-Fu, with a handsome son."

Glynda peaked her head into the room, watching as Ozpin sings to Naruto, the man humming the last parts of the song as he watches the child yawn and closes his eyes. Smiling, he leaned down, kissing the top of his forehead.

"Goodnight little guy, see you in the morning." Ozpin covered Naruto with his blanket, rubbing the boy's cheek with his thumb, _"I swear…I'll protect you, like a father."_

"Little bunny Fu-Fu?" Glynda raised her eye in surprise, she looks at Ozpin, "and here I thought I was taking too many lessons from Summer."

"Summer in an endearing pure soul in the way of maternal care. I took lessons from Taiyang, and her on how to chance Naruto, while you read a book, did you know babies around six months old start talking?" Ozpin pointed out, but then he sighs, "looks like Naruto is going to be a late bloomer."

"Same as me," Glynda points out, "and I'm guessing that you're an early bloomer?"

"On the contrary Ms. Goodwitch, I'm a very late bloomer." Ozpin said with a push up on his glasses, "but I just find it curious that Naruto being the son of Salem isn't like…some…advance mega child."

"You feel bad for taking him, don't you?"  
"From her…no, not really, I probably saved him."  
"From who?"  
"Us."  
"I see, but, you can't back out now."

Ozpin smiled a little bit, "and why in Gods names would I ever want to back out of my family, this probably the happiest I've been a long time."

"Why didn't you have children before?"  
"Too much time…too much conflict."  
"I see, and as you know, I can't…"  
"I know, but for the record, you're a good mother."

Glynda smiled, walking to stand over the crib with Ozpin, she found herself reaching out to hold his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Snowberry."

* * *

"Mama," Glynda nearly dropped a glass as she heard a small voice, "mama."

Glynda turned to see Naruto in his play-walker, he was looking her, his head full of blonde hair slicked back. "Mama!"

"Oh, Naruto, you're talking!" Glynda excitingly screeches as she picks up Naruto from the walker, she bounces him around, he smiles as he was taking over to a picture of Ozpin, Glynda, and himself. "Which one is daddy?"

"Papa." Naruto pointed at Ozpin, and then pointed at Glynda, "Mama."

"Yes, that's good Naruto, very good!" She coos, kissing the boy's forehead, "wanna go see papa?"

Naruto nods his head, he was back in a fox onesie as Glynda got his stroller out. She hated to admit, but the fact some students would look at her as a mother instead of the legendary Glynda Goodwitch was offsetting, but for her adoptive child she was happy for that much.

Placing Naruto in the stroller, she walks out of the door, swiping her scroll on it to lock it. Port was walking down the faculty hallways, looking at Glynda with the stroller, and smiles.

"Why, hello-hello!" Port chimes merrily, "mother and son out and about?"

"Yes Port, anyway, how's teaching my class going?"  
"It could be worse."  
"I heard that one of the students nearly lost their hand."  
"Ms. Cheshire, foolish girl, foldable swords are not meant to be used for tricks."  
"I see, well, we're on the way to see Ozpin."

"Old!" Glynda and Port both went white eyed and wide, slowly turning towards Naruto who was childishly pointing at Port, "old."

Glynda couldn't help it, as dark clouds across Port's head, she just loses it and starts laughing hard. Holding her sides as she raffles her bones into a howling laughter. Port meanwhile stood red face, embarrassed, and looking at the boy.

"Why, thank you, Ru-Ru…" Port ground out as he put his hands behind his back, "well Mrs. Good-Snowberry, I must be going."

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, sipping on his coffee, and looking at the mounds of applications. Sighing, he hears a knock on his door as and watches as it opens. He saw Glynda walk in, picking Naruto up and out of a stroller.

Cooing him, the blonde child smiles brightly as Ozpin takes hold of him, "Papa!"

Ozpin nearly dropped Naruto, tears welled in his eyes, and smiles as some fell out. "That's the motivation I needed today, when?"

"Today, an hour ago, I took him outside to play before coming up here since Oobleck had to meet with you," Glynda tells Ozpin as she watches him bounce Naruto up and done, smiling at the child's laughter. "He really loves his father."

"Papa, papa, papa" Naruto kept mumbling, enjoying the feeling of the ability to speak, giggling as he put Ozpin's shoulders.

"Glynda, how about we go out? The paperwork can wait until later tonight, plus your maternity leave ends next week." Glynda smiles, and nods, "splendid."

Walking along the canal of Vale, outside of Beacon's walls, Glynda played the part of Mrs. Snowberry. The doting mother and loving wife, she held hands with Ozpin, kissed his cheek. They never had sex, they swore to each other that would never happen unless something occurred to push them to that point.

Though, she couldn't deny it, playing the role of a wife made her develop feelings for her pretend husband. Glynda with her hand in his, much the one and only time they kissed, which was their wedding day.

"So, what will we do, my maternity leave is up."  
"I'll probably investigate making a student a babysitter, pay them for it."  
"You mean in as a school job, wouldn't the only third-year and fourth-year students be able to that?"  
"Yes, I know of one, a student by Gretchen Rainart."  
"Oh, the Atlassian Faunus?"  
"Yes, she's very talented, and plus she seems dutiful enough."  
"Hmm, I'll look into it."

Ozpin smiled as she looked at their adoptive child, "Glynda…if you could have a child, what would you've preferred?"

"A girl, honestly, I wouldn't get peed on as much." She laughs, but then smiles, "I'm happy with _our son_ , however."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ozpin rubbed the back of his head, "I wonder what his best quality will be?"

"Perhaps your intelligence?"  
"Maybe so, maybe so, but I don't him to be so recluse."  
"Recluse?"  
"I'm a workaholic Glynda, all I ever do now is work or dedicate time to us."  
"I see, I was a workaholic as well…"

Ozpin nods, "Beacon couldn't run without you."

"Port seems to be doing fine, I mean, c'mon on how hard it could be to run my combat class?" Glynda questions.

* * *

Port sneezed, watching as a freshman activated his semblance, "okay Taiyo just…Taiyo…Taiyo no!"

"Taiyo, yes!" Taiyo screams as he combined burn and gale dust into his bazooka, "boom-boom!"

Launching the rocket infused dust, Taiyo's competitor and longtime bully jumped out of the way as the missile hit the floor. The shockwave sends all the papers on Port's/Glynda's desk flying everywhere. Port saw there was a massive hole in the floor, plus some of the papers were on fire.

Port did what any grown, worn out, an overworked adult would do. He slumped to his knees, he raised his head to where Gods would be, and had a couple of comedic tears fall down his face. "Gods, why have thou forsaken me?!"

His answer, some dust particles from burn dust, caught some of the papers on fire. "Oh, and now they're on fire…bully."

Taiyo got up, looking up at the class, and frowned as he looked around. "Well, that was…bigger than expected."

"Taiyo, detention, all week."  
"Oh, C'mon, man!"

* * *

Ozpin laughs nervously a little bit, "would it be okay to say you forgot about Taiyo "Kaboom" Lance."

"Oh God no…you approved of his attendance form?!"  
"Five months ago."  
"What are you trying to do, kill us all."  
"No, teaching Port a lesson."

Glynda pursed her lips, "d-did yo-you, did you just hold a grudge."

"Maybe~" Ozpin rolls off his tongue, and then looks at Naruto, "call it learning to deal with children…properly."

* * *

Naruto was running, more like stumbling, but running all the same. The toddler giggles with tremendous laughter as he accidentally runs into a wall. Laughing, still, for some reason that Gretchen couldn't comprehend herself, he got back up.

"Naruto, Naruto, stop!" Gretchen chased the toddler, her brown hair bouncing in its bun as she attempted to keep pace with the child. "Gah, you're so hyperactive."

"Aunt Gretchen!" Naruto cheers, the nearly year-old child cheers as he hugs and allowed her to pick him up. "When mama?"

"Mama will be home soon kiddo, C'mon, you want some orange slices?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay~"

She walks over to the table, putting him his baby seat, getting a knife, she starts slicing orange slices and dicing them into bites for the young toddler. She slides him a piece at a time, watching him eat. Humming, she looks at the boy.

"My big brother, Hazel, he'll be coming here soon. I'm wanting you to meet, simply because I have a funny joke I wanna play on him." Naruto looked at her confused, she smiled, "a joke is something you do with a friend."

"Play?"  
"Yeah, play, there you go. You're a smart cookie."  
"I'm not cookie!"  
"You're a smart fox!"  
"Yeah!"

Naruto nibbled on another slice of orange, only to stop, and spit something out on the baby table. She looked at it, noticing something weird, it looked like it was a piece of orange burnt black for some reason. Shrugging it off, she picked up, and tossed it into the trashcan.

"Can you count?"  
"Yes, Aunt Gretchen."  
"Okay, let's see…"

Gretchen held up one finger, "one."

"One," Naruto answers back, holding up his one finger.

"Two," Gretchen held up her finger, and smiled when Naruto did the same."

"Three?" Naruto questions as he raised his third finger, "thee."

"No, it's three Naruto, you got it right the first time." Gretchen said as she noticed the boy yawn a little, "nap?"

Naruto nods, reaching up for Gretchen, who takes him towards his crib he gets laid down inside of it, with Gretchen looking at with a smile, "Aunt Gretchen, when mama?"

"Mama will be home sleep," Gretchen tucks him in, "but for now sleep little fox."

"Okay…" Naruto easily closed his eyes; a small bit of snoring could be heard no sooner afterward.

Smiling, Gretchen patted the boy's head, she had made the right call to accept the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's sobbing filled the air as Oobleck gave him a shot, the doctor was sorry that he had to do so, but the mumps was in season and he wanted to be doubly sure that Naruto would be immune. His biology already proved that he could be affected by human illnesses, regardless of either parentage.

"Okay, okay, shh." Oobleck coos the toddler, "it's all done."

"Mama, mama, mama!" Naruto sobs as he reaches out to his mother, Glynda grabs her child, holding him and rocking him.

"Well, Doctor Oobleck, anything noteworthy?"  
"No, not really, save that he had a minor case of a stomach virus earlier last week."  
"That's good, Gretchen told me it was almost impossible to go an hour without him puking or…you know."  
"Yes, that can happen, how did she take it?"  
"How do you think?"

Oobleck laughs as he rubs the back of his head, "younger women need to be around babies more often, it gives them an idea of what to expect."

Naruto babbles as he slowly falls asleep in Glynda's arms, wearing a yellow onesie with the brocade of a sunflower on it. Taking a deep breath, she holds him as he gets up until Oobleck stops her with a smile.

"You make a good mother, you've done better than many, trust me on that. Oh, and one other thing, the tests on his aura came back. It seems as though it's further activated." Glynda looked curiously at the tests, and then at Oobleck.

"Semblance?"  
"Can't say for sure, could be a manifestation of his powers coming about. Keep your head a swivel, if he has Salem's powers, even if he accidentally uses them he'll become a handful."  
"Right, says the man who nearly burnt down his history collection on a sneeze."  
"It was a bad year that year…"

Naruto was at home, playing around with some toys on the floor, biting on a chew toy since he had started teething. The chew toy was loaded with ice, apparently, ice helped teething children, and Glynda had watched as Ozpin rubbed spirit on one of the inflamed gums.

Strangely, that worked as well.

* * *

Ozpin was currently home with Naruto, helping Glynda out by grading some her student's paperwork since he himself was not as tired as she was. She ran herself ragged when it came to her work, she needed some relaxation occasionally.

Sitting on his couch, grading papers, he looked at Naruto as he played around. Babbling on happily, tossing a small lion toy onto the ground, he claps and gurgles in laughter. Attempting to get up on his own, he ends up falling, until he manages to stand up.

Balancing himself on instinct, Ozpin's eye caught the side, his mouth hanging slightly agape as he watches Naruto take one step, then another, followed by another. Nearly eleven months old, if Oobleck was correct, and Naruto had just taken his first steps.

Getting his scroll out, Oobleck takes a video of Naruto walking, tears brimming at the end of his eyes. Perhaps, to the child this was insignificant, but to him this was a dream come true. "That's right little buddy, one step at a time, one-two…one-two."

Naruto got to his toy, picking it up, and turns to Ozpin. "Lion!"

"Ye-yes, it's a lion, good job little buddy. C'mon, come here, come to papa." Ozpin beckons Naruto softly, the baby walks over to him, where Ozpin picks him up.

The yellow onesie bounced a little bit as Naruto was bounced around, making him laugh and giggle, and Ozpin chuckled all the same.

"Little lemon drop, little lemon drop, when you fall I'll hear a pop-pop~" Ozpin starts singing softly, smiling as the baby's smile found its way. "Sweet, so sour, you're the star of the hour~"

"Papa, good!" Naruto stated, making Ozpin smile, "Papa, good!"

"Thank you, thank you," Ozpin wiggled his nose on Naruto's, "much obliged."

* * *

Naruto was being laid down into bed, yawning, the young boy looked at his father. Babbling a little bit as he took a deep breath and started to snore as he fast fell asleep. Smiling, Ozpin leans down, kissing Naruto's head.

"You're my son, no matter what," Ozpin tells Naruto as he walks out of the room, intent to shower and be ready for bed.

Ozpin takes off his shirt and bottoms while walking into the bathroom, only to get walked in on by Glynda. The woman in glasses blushes as she and Ozpin meet eyes, and she just stuttered a little bit. "S-sorry Ozpin, I'll head out."

"F-fine, I'll be done in here in about ten minutes Ms. Goodwitch." He watches her exit the bathroom, taking a deep breath as he steps into the shower. "No privacy…sometimes…I swear…"

Ozpin turns the hot water on, taking in the steam, he leans back a little bit. Slowly, washing his silver hair, he takes a deep breath. Letting the water relax him, things have been stressful lately, not anything to do with Glynda personally.

Salem went silent, there was no movement, there was no activity once so ever to indicate she was looking for her son. Perhaps they were misconceived in thinking that Naruto was truly the son of Salem, maybe he was the son of something like Salem.

That was in itself a frightening prospect, more than one Salem, that would be crazy.

Ozpin knew Salem's powers were directly connected to darkness, that there was a chance in the future that she could simply be drawn to Naruto. Both out of curiosity or out of instinct, perhaps Naruto may do the same.

The warning about a second Salem filled his mind, but it wouldn't be the first time he had the thought of Naruto ultimately going to Salem, it wasn't out of the cards yet. Salem could easily seduce Naruto at his weakness, promises of helping him truly mastering his future powers should they ever develop to that extent, promises of family and understanding.

Salem had been right about one thing, _"if it wasn't you, you didn't care."_

Port still deeply disappointed Ozpin that day, those words echoed. Humanity was hubris incarnated, they made the tools to their own destruction, and he feared the day if it should ever come that he would have to face Naruto.

If it should ever come to it, he knew now, he couldn't bring himself to kill the very thing he always wanted. A child, a son, someone to pass on his grand knowledge to.

He just hoped that it wouldn't come down to him and Naruto facing each other, he would lose, permanently this time around.

Getting out of the shower, Ozpin walks over to the towels, wrapping himself up. Slowly, he exited the bathroom after putting his bottoms on. He had a scar over his chest, a final gift since the last time he had saw Salem, passing Glynda as he opened the door he smiles.

"All yours, madam."  
"Thank you."

Glynda walks in, closing the door, taking a deep breath Ozpin walks back to where Naruto was sleeping. Slowly, the toddler snored, but something caught his eye. Dark purple veins moved around him a little bit, which made him worry since his aura evolved according to Oobleck.

Was Naruto nearing a threshold of some kind, was Salem detecting him, was it something to even worry about?

He decided that answers were best left unsearched for now, he merely just kept looking at Naruto, smiling as he watched the baby's face scrunch up a little. "Shh, shh, it's okay…daddy is here."

Ozpin reached down, stroke the boy's hair gently, "stay asleep little guy."

* * *

Naruto observed a pregnant woman sitting with his mother, the woman had a thin build, with silver eyes. She stroked her stomach a little bit, but, unknown to the adults Naruto could see aura and without care kept pointing out that the lady glowed.

"Summer, glow!" Naruto says in broken English, "Summer, glow!"

Glynda laughs at her child's antics, reaching down, picking him up. A blonde toddler, a girl, was playing with some of Naruto's toys. Summer laughs as she noticed his pouting face upon noticing Yang play with his lion toy, and points over towards Glynda and then to her oldest daughter.

"Looks like someone is a little moody."  
"Gods, how do you do it, Summer?"  
"Raising a girl must be easier than a boy, I have little trouble with Yang, and soon I'll have little trouble with Ruby here."  
"Ruby, so that's what you're calling the bun?"  
"Yes, she'll be cute and adorable like me, but probably impulsive like her father."  
"Ah, yes, Taiyang Syndrome."

Summer laughs, snorting a little bit, only for Naruto blurt out a word that made both howls in laughter.

"Piggy!" Naruto yells and points at Summer, "Summer piggy!"

"Hey now, I cut back on my bowls of chili to just eight, instead of the nine." Summer teased the boy, smiling as Glynda let him down, and stumble over towards Yang.

Both women turned to see their children play together, only for Yang to get mad when Naruto took her borrowed toy and then throw a stuffed monkey that had been laying nearby at Naruto. "Naruto, mean!"

"Yang, mean!" Naruto argued while reaching for the toy once more, only to get pushed down by Yang.

Naruto starts whining a little bit, making Glynda pinch her nose, and sigh. Summer, however, looked at Yang, walking over towards the girl, and struggled a little bit as she picked the girl up. "No, no, time out young lady!"

"Momma, no!"  
"Momma, yes!"

Yang starts to bawl as she set in a stroller, locked up, and bawled as she saw Naruto playing with the toys. Only for Glynda to walk over to him, grab him, and place him in a baby chair. The toddler pouted, slapping the table on the chair hard several times.

"Hey, be nice, or you won't get any orange pudding later." Naruto stops, sulking a little bit as he faced the table. "Good boy."

* * *

Naruto was asleep in his father's arms as Ozpin rocks him, he had a little bit of orange pudding on his mouth, and Ozpin used a small little-wet cloth to wipe it up. "You fed him way too much pudding."

"Honestly, I don't know where it all goes, this kid eats twice than a normal child, and I wonder if I should attribute that to Salem or it's just him," Glynda says as she takes him from Ozpin, setting him in the crib, looking at the baby mewl a little bit.

Ozpin reached down, rubbing the boy's head, he smiles softly at him. "Well, still, I don't want him all hyped like last time."

"Speaking of, I saw something interesting, and Gretchen mentioned it. You see, I fed him an orange, and he held one piece longer than usual. Well, I got it from his mouth, it was black. It looked like it decayed in his mouth, I don't know…if we should be concerned about that." Ozpin eyed Glynda, pursing his lips, "what?"

"We'll have Oobleck run a test tomorrow, no biggie, so long as his other powers don't start manifesting. After all, that would…be…oh…" She watched as he turned toward the empty crib, both looked at each other, and then their eyes widened as they turned white with immediate comical fear. "What?!"

Naruto giggles, alerting both of his parents as he claps his hands. He was standing on his bed, ignorantly happy despite what had just happened, Glynda walked over toward him. "Okay…little man, come here."

The blonde blinks, and then in a flash of red he disappears, making Glynda and Ozpin mouth open wide. "There's no way he's manifesting his semblance this early, unless…"

He turns around, finding Naruto on the floor, giggling and babbling childishly as he looked up at the full moon. Then Ozpin put two and two together and realized that indeed Naruto was Salem's son. Her powers grew to their fullest extent under a full moon, and all the events occurring now made sense.

Ozpin reached down, touching Naruto, only to find himself in the kitchen. _"It's magic, he's using magic naturally, okay…better crack old the old seals and…oh no we're warping again!"_

Blinking, Naruto and Ozpin were in the air, with Ozpin stunned to find themselves outside of Beacon. His eyes glow slightly as they slowly descend, landing softly, but before he could react he has warped again toward the garden.

Babbling and giggling, Naruto squirmed in his father's arms. Not letting him go, he begins to cry, with Ozpin cooing him. "Shh, shh, it's okay…it's okay."

* * *

Naruto sat in Oobleck's office, black ink all around his body, while Ozpin performed a sort of incantation to help seal away some of the boy's awakened power. The boy was chewing on an orange, Oobleck all the while was watching, observing the actual life force of the orange through a monitor.

His eyes widened when saw suddenly the fruit's life energy bleed, not like it would've been eaten, but just drained out. He walks over, holding his hand, and Naruto spits the orange into it. Leaving only a charred little black piece left, he looks at Ozpin.

"He's absorbing the life energy from it."  
"You mean like eating?"  
"No, as in he's literally sucking the life force out."  
"This is…troubling."

Naruto babbled a little bit, wanting some more oranges, which Oobleck obliged as he handed him some sliced oranges. The blonde happily bit into it, eating them normally, and watches as the two adults look at each other.

"So, will the seal help keep his powers that he developed in check Ozpin, you're more aware of…magic, then most of us." Oobleck questioned Ozpin as the seals on Naruto glow a bright red, forming into a singular dot on his right hand. "A tattoo?"

"A sealing matrix, designed to regulate the flow of aura through him, magic comes from aura itself. Magic is just a lot more refined, much more focused aura forms, and him using it naturally leaves my doubt that he's the son of the demoness." Ozpin sighs as Naruto sat there, ignorant of the conversation, eating the oranges.

"You want to revote?"  
"No, heavens no, why even suggest that?"  
"I was just wondering, after all, now that we've got confirmation, this changes things completely."  
"It changes nothing, he'll be raised as my son."

"Ozpin…you're not understanding what I'm meaning, it means that we know a basis for his powers, which means we can make a regiment when he's older, this just made things complicated but easier at the same time." Oobleck explains as he watched Naruto finish eating the oranges, "it means we can get a basis on what _he_ can do comparative to his mother."

"He can warp, and drain small amounts of life energy, consistent with Salem's little intimidation and energy habits if she needs aura in a pinch." Ozpin watches as the blonde toddler yawns, quickly falling asleep, "I guess…it would be safe to say that there is the possibility of Grimm Control."

"Perhaps, but to what extent at this time is untestable."  
"True, we'll just have to wait and see how this goes."  
"So, is the seal going to allow his powers to still develop naturally?"  
"Yes, and no, it'll allow them to manifest once he trains them properly rather than at random."  
"I'm also guessing there's the other motive, The Final Ace."  
"Sealing his aura completely, making sure he can't use it, ever again."  
"So, you do fear the possibility?"  
"I fear a second Salem, yes, but it will not be him."

Ozpin watched as Oobleck nods, smiling, "you will make a good guide to the boy. Perhaps, maybe in the darkness, we can find light, and Naruto may just be Salem's antithesis."

* * *

Naruto laughs as he was picked up by his father, balancing him on his shoulders, while he held his arms out. The young child, no more than two, laughs excitingly as he was acting like a bulwark. Ozpin laughs with his child, watching as he flapped his arms like a bird now.

"You like that buddy?"  
"Yeah, daddy!"  
"Okay, ready?"  
"Yeah!"

Ozpin takes a deep breath, running hard on the courtyard, Naruto whipping back a little bit, but was able to easily straighten himself and brace. He laughs excitingly as the winds pass over him, his childish laughter filling the courtyard.

Gretchen had just dropped him off, she was now training in her fourth year, having to repeat the third year due to low grades. Something that Hazel, her older brother, admonished and tried to use as a card to make her leave.

She wouldn't do it, she loved it, being a Huntress. Plus, dealing with the Snowberry Family was the daily thing she loved doing the most. Though, Naruto lately has been way more hyperactive than usual and was just running nonstop as if he was on infinite batteries.

Glynda came stomping into the courtyard, folding her arms as she looked at Ozpin, the man stops for a moment. "Can I help you honey buns?"

"Why did you use my shampoo on Naruto," she tapped her foot on the ground, "that's not meant for boys."

"Oh, c'mon Glynda, I only did to give Naruto's hair a little bit more softness to it. That child shampoo we got him irritated his head, plus he kind of likes the fruity smell of it. By the way, what is that fruity smell, it certainly smelled nice last night." Ozpin grins while making light of Glynda's complaint about her shampoo, despite Ozpin using it on _their_ child, "well?"

"Mango…" Glynda pinched her nose, blushing a little bit, "mango."


	4. Chapter 4

(Listen to Narrow Skies: A memory remains when you reach _the sad part_.)

* * *

"Hehehe," a blonde giggled as he was presented a large birthday cake, "this looks yummy!"

"Well, you're certainly happy there. Little one," the voice speaks as Naruto turns to it.

"Aunty Summer, you came!" Naruto almost shouts, getting out of his chair and practically tackling the woman.

Summer laughs as she pats his head, "yes I did, by the way, guess who else his here."

Naruto pokes his head past Summer, looking at the small girl behind Yang, "Rubes!"

"H-hi," Ruby shyly waves, her father laughs as he pats her head.

"Hey there champ, happy sixth birthday," Taiyang handed Naruto a wrapped gift.

"Oh cool, thank you, Uncle Tai, you're awesome!" Naruto exclaims as he runs to the toy patch, no one batting an eye at his speed, which was far above normal.

Glynda crossed her arms, smiling as she noticed Yang having her arms crossed, "hey there grumpy."

"Mom…" Yang complained a little, "I wanna sleep."

"Well missy you should've not eaten all that cookie cake I made, you can have a nap later after the birthday party," Summer turned to her oldest daughter.

Rubbing her curly blonde hair, Yang puffs her cheeks out childishly, harrumphing as she walked past Naruto. He stuck his tongue out her, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks in a similar in a similar fashion.

Ozpin chuckled, "now, Naruto…because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can be mean."

"Yes daddy," Naruto sighs, "Yang wanna cut the cake?"

"No." Yang sat in a chair, crossing her arms.

Summer chuckled, "she's so moody today, she's your daughter alright."

"Hey," Taiyang lightly complains, "I take offense to that since your clone is hugging my leg."

"Momma," Ruby looks up as she speaks, "I'm scared of the big man."

Port stopped sipping his coffee, making everyone near him chuckle, he looked around and nodded. _"For that Ms. Rose when you are older I'm giving you extra homework."_

"Oh, come now Port, she's just shy, you're too manly for her to handle. You know," Summer watched as Port's gaze softened, and he sighs.

"Oh, she is a cute little strawberry," Port laughs as he get's up, "Hello Little Rose."

"Mommy," Ruby shrinks behind Taiyang's leg, "he scares me."

Summer laughs, "oh Ruby he's a harmless bear, like Winnie The Pooh."

"Winnie?"  
"Yeah Ruby, Winnie, he's a big old Pooh Bear."  
"Hehehe."

Ruby comes out from behind of Taiyang's leg, "I'm Ruby…"

"Oh dear, my name is Bartholomew Port, you can call me Grandpa Port like Naruto does…though, I think he means it like his daddy more than the more respectfully way." Port slightly glared at Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon laughed a little, waving him off.

Ozpin shook Taiyang's hand, "welcome back here my friend, please sit. Glynda made dinner tonight so you won't have to eat my horrible cooking."

Glynda chuckled as she finished dinner, "teriyaki chicken with pineapple, sweet carrots, homemade applesauce, and some dinner rolls to help fill up before getting to the cake."

"Come to mention it," Summer looked at the cake, "what flavor is it?"

"Oh, it's strawberry," Glynda said as she was helped by Summer setting the table.

Ruby perked up, "s-strawberry?"

"Yep," Naruto laughs, "you like strawberry Rubes?"

"I love it!" She exclaims, her shyness cast aside by the sudden proposition of getting strawberries, "momma can I get a piece please-please-pl-le-le-lease!"

Summer laughs as her husband did at their daughter's antics, "only after you eat dinner."

"Aw," Ruby complains, "b-but the strawberries…"

"After you eat dinner, come on now, I'll make you a plate.' Ruby nodded, walking toward a small chair and sitting in it.

"Yang," Taiyang smiles, "come on over here and sit by your sister."

"Fine," Yang walks over to the small kiddie table, sitting with a huff.

"Hey," Taiyang looked at Yang, "lose the attitude missy."

"Yeah, dad," Yang rolled her eyes.

Taiyang scruffs her hair some, walking over to the table as Naruto walked over with their plates of food. The blonde set them down in front of Ruby and Yang, with Yang scoffing at him as she looked away. Naruto frowns a little and goes back to get his plate.

"Momma always said, Yang, that frowning gives you an ugly face," Naruto says as he sits down, "smile a little!"

"I'm not in the mood," Yang crossed her arms, still looking away from Naruto.

Glynda sips on some of the grape juice she had made herself, she was working toward eating healthier after a small health scare a few months ago, she watched the children interact with Yang acting bitterly toward Naruto, and even Ruby.

"Summer," Summer looked Glynda, "is Yang okay?"

"Oh, yeah, she's going through a phase."  
"Oh, I see, well I hope she doesn't start throwing punches like her father did back in school."

Taiyang laughs, "hey, I threw good punches."

"Yeah, well, you threw random ones my way as well," Summer points out as she chuckled as she looked over at him. "I still love you though, you moody lump."

"Heh," Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, watching Naruto chuckle as he played with food in an attempt to make Ruby laugh.

Pumping his elbow into Ozpin the doting father turns to see young Ruby laughing at Naruto's antics, he smiled, "having fun?"

"Yeah daddy, hey, can we go play a game after we get done eating!"  
"Sure, do you mean me, or your girlfriends?"  
"Dad~"

Everyone laughs as Ozpin got Naruto with that.

"I wanted to play a game with Ruby, and Yang, but I think Yang's being too moody." Naruto points out as he finished his carrots.

"Well, Naruto, Yang stayed up all night."  
"Oh, that's bad."  
"Yeah, it is, you're supposed to go bed on time…know why?"

"Because an early rise, makes the young wise, and makes you smile like sunshine." Both Ozpin and Naruto spoke together.

Glynda chuckles, "yet, both father and son have a habit of sleeping in on the weekend."

"Hey that's not fair mom, you do too!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed at his mother accusingly.

"Guilty," Glynda raised her hand up, "don't talk with your mouth full though Naruto."

"Yeah, makes you uglier than what you are…" Yang offhandedly comments as she pushed her food away.

Naruto didn't let it go unnoticed, "says the girl with moody frown all the time!"

"Why you!" Yang stands up, slamming her hands on the table.

Naruto fell out of his seat, dodging the first punch that Yang threw but then pushed Yang when she charged at him. The girl falls over the table, the liquid of the teriyaki sauce soaked into her hair, making her shriek.

"My hair!" Yang whines, "you ruined my hair!"

"Well, you started it!" Naruto yelled.

Both ran at each other, with both respective fathers grabbing them by their arms, but they still tried to go after each other. Meanwhile, all the while at least, Ruby was chuckling thinking it was some sort of act to amuse her.

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched as he heard the bath going, "why do I get grounded?"

"Because" Ozpin says as he placed dishes in the sink, "you pushed a girl."

"She tried to hit me."  
"Which is why she's getting grounded as well mister, but still, you know better."  
"Man…"  
"Ah-ah-ah, not man, just say yes sir."

Naruto averted his eyes, "yes…sir…"

The blonde sighed a little bit, "oh dad, watch out!"

Ozpin saw a glass about to fall off the counter only for Naruto teleport in a sort of red flash and catch it, which made everyone purse their lips in the room, a semblance so young was a sign of future strength after all.

The man smiles at his son, "thank you, sir."

"No problem dad, besides momma is tired."  
"She is?"  
"Yeah, she's sleeping on the couch."  
"And, yet, here she complained about us."

"Ain't that the truth, I tell ya, it becomes a hassle sometimes." Taiyang said as he walked over to Naruto, holding a sleeping Ruby who had cake stains all over her face, "thank you for letting my daughter sugar crash on the rest of your cake."

"Hehehe, Ruby loves strawberries, so I gave some more to her."  
"Yeah, well, warn us next time champ."  
"Yes, sir…"  
"Oh, shaddup."

Taiyang ruffles Naruto's hair, smiling with a chuckle as he looked at Ozpin, "hey Oz we'll be leaving as soon as Yang gets done with her bath."

"That's fine, glad you came over, speaking of which I wanted to ask when Qrow is coming back home?"  
"Oh, Ironwood said that he'd be back in a few weeks."  
"I see, well, that's good."

* * *

Qrow was hiding amongst the trees and brush, following the trail of a massive Grimm horde, the town he was near had been wiped off the map. It was also the same town that they had first encountered Naruto in, and in bringing him there they barely managed to get them evacuate on an actual threat of a Grimm horde.

But, as he came toward the river he stopped, and there she was. Salem herself, standing at the river, was she waiting for him?

No.

She just stood there, staring into the water, her Grimm standing behind her. In her hands was a familiar looking blanket that Qrow realized was Naruto's blanket that had been covered in blood, it was clean now from what he could.

Was she really mourning?

It was after all Naruto's birthday back home, if she was mourning, then it would make sense. Qrow watched her from a distance as she sat at the bank of the river, playing with the blanket in her hands, and then smelling it.

Salem's hair was messy, she didn't wear in it's ornate feature as she usually did, but it wasn't because she didn't bother she just didn't want it to fix today. Her mind was focused on the child that had been taken from her, her little son, the son that Ozpin had taken away from her.

 _"_ _Even in the ancient days you did everything to make sure you were better,"_ Salem lovingly strokes the blanket, _"why did you not just come to me to make a deal? I would've given up my hold on the forest for my son, the oceans, the skies? Yet, you and you vile human trash of your friends slaughtered him without a second thought."_

 _"_ _You will pay for this, not just you, but your children's children. I will not kill your bloodlines, I will make them suffer, I will torment them. Raven Brawen, Qrow Brawen, Taiyang Xiao-Long, Summer Rose, Ozpin Snowberry, Glynda Goodwitch, your children will suffer for your sins."_

Salem's aura radiated as she clutched the blanket, _"I would've been happy to finally understand that feeling of being a mother, but you took my heir from me. So, as part as their suffering, I will find a way to take away your first-born heirs as well…let you weep over their bloody clothing and blankets."_

 _"_ _You didn't even give him the decency of burial, you let him be eaten by wild animals, you pig!"_ Salem gets up from the shore of the river, taking a deep breath she folded the blanket up with black tears flowing down her eyes.

 _"_ _I promise you my innocent son,"_ Salem growls as her Grimm poured toward the town to destroy it fully for the last time, _"that all human cities will fall and that the screams of their firstborns will match your pained wails that night!"_

Qrow watched as Salem tucked the blanket under her dress coat, glancing over at him, she didn't seem to notice him as she slowly walks away. However, from what Qrow could see was a figure of a man standing near a riverbank just behind Salem.

The figure came toward her, wrapping his arm around her, walking her away and seemingly comforting her as they walked away. That was a new player if anything Qrow managed to take a picture of it and then noticed the blonde hair from behind the man's mask.

Was that Naruto's father?

They had stopped, Salem seemed to bury herself into the figure, and Qrow could tell by the spasms she was making that her current action was nothing short of sobbing. The figure seemed to clutch her closer, much like a husband would to his mourning wife.

When she finished Qrow could see the blank ink-like tear stains on Salem's face as she walked away. The man started to follow her.

Qrow then noticed that the man stopped, looking up at the moon, something about that stare seemed to pang something in Qrow's heart. It was a stare he was all too familiar with when it came to lost loved ones, it was a stare of wonderment and questioning.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the balcony, looking up at the moon, his eyes were glowing red until his father came outside. Ozpin seemed to hesitate a little bit but smiled as Naruto turned to him, smiling as he sat on the balcony with him.

"Trouble sleeping, my son?" Ozpin asked Naruto as they stared at the moon.

"Yeah dad, just weird dreams, I see this white hair woman crying in them."  
"White-haired woman, you say?"  
"Yeah, she just cries, and cries."  
"Oh…"  
"Daddy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you ever feel like, I don't know, that we all have a place?"

Ozpin was impressed by the question, it was innocent but mature, "what you mean son?"

"Like, you know, how north attracts south?"  
"A magnet?"  
"Yeah, that's it, a magnet!"  
"Hehehe, yeah, I know my place my is here with my most awesome son."

Naruto nodded, looking at his father, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too son," Ozpin placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "no matter what."

"Daddy," Naruto smiles as he sees a shooting star, "can I show you something?"

"Sure, Naruto, what is it that you couldn't show me before?"  
"I just didn't want to freak out momma, I can fly."  
"You can…fly?"  
"Yeah!"

Naruto smiles as he jumped up, standing on the balcony, "daddy watch."

"Naruto…wait a moment I need to," Ozpin eyes widened when Naruto hopped off the edge, "Naruto!"

His eyes widened when his son slowly floated upwards from where he fell, a red aura around him, with Naruto giggling as he seemed to gracefully float in the air. Ozpin was stunned, noting Naruto's smile and happiness, and acting as if this was completely normal to him.

"Naruto, when…how?"  
"I fell off the balcony while playing one day, and I just sort of…thought of going up."  
"Just, thought of going up?"  
"Yeah!"

Ozpin pursed his lips, smiling, "well Naruto just like you think to burn fruit…you need to sort of keep this one our little secret."

"Oh, like my little sucking ability, I don't like using that."  
"I know, but you need to keep this secret as well, because?"

"The greatest Huntsman never shows all of his moves, tricks, and abilities." Both Ozpin and Naruto said in unison, with Ozpin catching Naruto as he floated over to him.

Naruto snuggled against his dad, "daddy…your heart is warm."

Ozpin chuckled a little, "your soul is like fire as well my son."

"Will you be my daddy, forever?"  
"Hmm, what do you mean by that my child?"  
"I heard Oakland's dad went away…is that true, will you go away?"  
"Naruto…"

Naruto looked at his father's eyes, with the man staring at the moon, but he smiled.

"Oakland's father didn't go away, he's still there, just hidden in the winds around her. If you love someone, and they go away, they never truly are gone. You got them in your heart forever, and ever, and ever…and one day you'll become a memory in someone's heart as well." Naruto smiled at the words his father spoke, watching some more shooting stars pass over.

"I want to be greatest Huntsman to ever live daddy, I want to see my first Grimm soon." Ozpin nervously chuckled as he rubbed Naruto's head.

Taking a deep breath, "when you turn seven I'll take you on a mock hunt, so you can see them up close."

"Yay!" Naruto cheers a little, smiling brightly as he hugged his father.

"You're the best dad ever!" Naruto cheers as he gets up, running toward his room, and heading to bed since he had school in the morning.

Ozpin smiled as he just stayed sitting down at the balcony, watching the moon hovered above the sky, it's shattered light giving illumination to the shroud of darkness around the entire forest. Getting up, walking toward the balcony doors and closing them, he then takes a deep breath.

 _"_ _That is both interesting and terrifying, if he's starting to unlock more of Salem's powers, then it proves Raven's theory correct that her powers can be instinctually inherited…and perhaps…Naruto will one day be instinctually attracted to Salem. A moon must follow the sun, and a sun must follow the moon. So, he'll probably take curiosity to why we don't have his powers, and I'll have to make up a story, perhaps tell him that he was blessed…and perhaps he is."_ Ozpin sighed as he stretched until he felt two hands come around, revealing them to be Glynda's.

"Hello there Ms. Snowberry."  
"Shush it, let me just enjoy this…"  
"With pleasure, looks like the illusion became all too real for us…eh?"  
"It did, especially after my heart attack…I want to wake up every day to this."  
"I promise you that I'll do my best."  
"As do I Oz…as do I…"

Glynda and he turned to each other, he leans down and captured her lips, wrapping her in a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Ozpin looked at Qrow, looking at the photographs on his desk, "are you sure was mourning?"

"Yes," Qrow answered without hesitation, "I think we've made a major mistake."

"In keeping Naruto alive?"  
"Just in general Ozpin, Salem is going to be out for blood, this is exactly what Raven warned us about that day."  
"She won't attack a large city."  
"No, but she'll individual hunting us down."

"We know what we signed up for Qrow, our mission will require sacrifice here and there, as much as I hate that notion," Ozpin told Qrow as he looked at the photographs.

Qrow slammed his hand on the desk, "I say we reveal to her that Naruto is her son and that if she is wanting him back that she must surrender."

"Qrow," Ozpin looked at the man's red eyes, "what is the guarantee that she won't turn Naruto against us then?"

Qrow growls, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry…but there's also the new player."

"I see," Ozpin holds the photograph of he masked man holding Salem, "strange that he doesn't reveal his face."

"Could be a Grimm Construct Salem made as a pseudo. She's mentally unhinged," Glynda came into the room, she had seen the photographs already."

"Still, what Grimm had blonde hair, and what seems like human emotion." Qrow reasoned as he rubbed his chin, "this makes me want to drink."

"This new player must be a Grimm, or are we talking that there is someone out there just as powerful as Salem. If not, dare I say more powerful, because Salem doesn't seem like the type of woman just to fall in bed with someone much weaker than her. This both disconcerting and alarming," Ozpin says as he placed the photos back on the table.

"That, and she screams alpha, her entire personality. For her to even think about making a baby she must've been beaten and dominated," Glynda recoils slightly, "demoness is singular…what if it was another?"

"A demon, and demoness, but that would make Naruto fully demon?"  
"Yes, which is why I'm concerned about this…think about it Oz…his powers."  
"Glynda, you're not suggesting we revote?"  
"Heavens no, I could never…he's mine…"

Ozpin nodded, "this is certainly not what I expected."

"What should we do?" Qrow asked.

"I say we keep distance if Salem is now a creature of habit due to mourning she'll stay around that area, but her mate will certainly hang around as well. It's a dangerous mission because if you're caught, I highly doubt you're coming back from it. This a game of chess," Ozpin presses fingers together, "and Salem is winning despite having taken a heavy blow."

Qrow looked at Glynda, "when you mentioned Salem being dominated…you didn't mean that the thing which gave her a child raped did you?"

"I can't be for sure," replies Glynda as she looked at them, "which is why we must take an observational stance on the matter."

"Right," Ozpin gets up from the chair, "but for now let us just take a breather…our son is waiting for us downstairs Glynda."

"Yes," Glynda smiled, "our son is."

* * *

Naruto was using his flight ability in the forest to skim across trees, his seven-year-old mind raced as he followed his father who was bouncing in the trees that he was following him in. It was both for him to practice, and to keep up with his father.

Teleporting occasionally to miss a tree.

"You okay," Ozpin watched as Naruto warped in front of him, "you seem like you really excited son."

"I am dad, I am," Naruto stops for a moment as he landed on a branch in front of his father.

His stamina was taxed heavily with his flight ability, his remedy to that was just simply absorbing some of the life energy from trees around him, which is what he was going to do when his father stopped next to him.

Placing his hand on the tree, taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly draws its aura into himself. Black veins traveled along his arm upward, pulsing somewhat as he absorbed the energy into himself. Closing his eyes as he finished, some of the bark turning gray where he had his hand, Naruto smiled as he watched the black veins disappear.

"I have one cool semblance dad," Naruto comments as he turned to his father, "thank you for taking me out today."

"Not a problem son," Ozpin then saw a Beowulf on the ground, "look below and you'll see a Grimm."

Naruto's eye widened, looking below he found the dark wolf scouring the forest floor, Ozpin looked at Naruto and smiled. Slowly Naruto felt something slide into his hand, a very sharp knife, to which he looked at his father.

Ozpin nods, "now my son, you've hunted rabbits with me before like this over the last half a year…now you hunt Grimm."

Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath, he dropped from the tree branch. He was right on target as he slammed into the Beowulf from above, kicking it to the ground by using the momentum he had gathered before spinning the blade in his hand to where he held it backward.

The Beowulf growls, unable to see Naruto, but it managed to throw Naruto off. The blonde growls as he slides to the ground, but much to his father's shock a hidden Beowulf came from behind. An Alpha, he went to move but realized The Alpha was already on Naruto.

"Naruto," Ozpin reached out toward his son, "teleport!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned around, seeing the massive Grimm, dropping his knife as fear gripped him. The beast was near his face, Ozpin couldn't make it in time even if he gave it his best effort, it was too late.

But, then, something happened.

The Alpha whined.

Like a dog that had missed its owner for days, months, even years. It whines to the tune of a dog that was sad, but now was happy, it even lolled with its tongue out as he breathed hard in excitement. Naruto's father, Ozpin, was struck dumb as even the other Beowulf Naruto had attacked joined in with the whining.

"Um, ah, good…boys?" Naruto speaks, confused to at what is now unfolding, and looked around.

Suddenly the Alpha licks Naruto's face, huffing and nuzzling the boy, it made Naruto involuntarily giggle as he brought his hand out and dropped the knife in it to stroke the beast's muzzle. He even booped the beast nose, smiling and was very excited as he struck the remarkably soft fur.

Unknown to him, but very clear to Ozpin, Naruto's body slightly changed. His hair was turning white, his eyes were gaining their black sclera from where he was a baby. It was obvious that the seal Ozpin placed on him when younger wasn't able to even hold a tenth of the potential power that the boy was exerting unconsciously.

Worst of all? He looked exactly almost like his mother at this moment and time.

"Sit!"

Ozpin's eyes were trained back on the Beowulfs as they sat down on Naruto's command, the ghost haired child smiles as he watched them obey, noticing their eyes turning blue, the same blue that matched his.

"Okay, um, jump! But, wait, on your hinds!" Naruto ordered, making it specific to test the water.

His surprise came when they did what they were told, to the very letter, hopping like overgrown bunny rabbits in a way. He was breathing hard, smiling, excited beyond words as he looked at his father in the tree.

"Dad, look, look! I'm, holy moly, this is awesome!" Naruto screams as he hops on the back of a Beowulf.

"Naruto…"  
"Dad, follow, come on!"  
"Naruto."

Ozpin's eyes widened as Naruto made the Beowulfs run top speed, riding the Alpha like a horse. The child howls in laughter and enjoyment while his father frantically ran through the trees to keep up with him, following close still, however.

The Beowulfs were soon joined by two more that ran along his flanks, followed by a smaller one that ran behind him. Ozpin observed this, this behavior, it was like guard detail!

Was Salem nearby, did she know, or was this Grimm instinct in protecting one of The Dark God's lineage?

They all to a stop, where Naruto hopped off the Alpha, finding that they had arrived at a pool of black liquid. Pursing his lips, noting as he got closer the pool bubbled a little bit, and finally, a Beowulf pup plopped out from the liquid.

Ozpin was stunned, this was the first time he ever saw something like but noted that this Beowulf's fur was different, it was more silvery than black. The pup seems to whine, but when Naruto reached down and picked it up the whining stops, and it cradled itself against Naruto.

Looking into the pool, it totally pitched black and seemed like tar more than whatever liquid that just birthed the pup. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at his dad as he saw him in a tree and smiles as his hair waved in the wind.

"Dad, this is so cool, is this my semblance allowing me to be around Grimm. Look, I got a puppy as well, I've always wanted a puppy, but you said that they were hard to take care off!" Naruto held the pup to show Ozpin, only the pup started to growl and bark at him.

Then all the other Beowulfs started to do so as well, stunning Naruto as he turned around to see them, "what's wrong?"

The Alpha roars as it charges Ozpin, with Naruto screaming, "stop!"

Ozpin took a deep breath, slamming his cane into the wolf as it neared him, splaying it open backward to show that it had no real bones inside of it just red energy. The wolf dispersed as he quickly dispatched the other, with Naruto watching as his father killed the rest of them.

"Dad," Naruto begs, "stop!"

He looked at the last big Beowulf, the smaller of the group, and then he growls as black veins pulsed around him. " **I command you to stop!** "

The Last Beowulf did not obey however, it charged, forcing Naruto to hold it back in a chokehold as it went after his father. Wrapping his legs around it's chest, holding it tight, "stop!"

It kept thrashing!  
"Stop!"  
It lunged at his father.  
"I said stop!"  
It tried to throw Naruto off.  
"Stoooo **ooop!** "

Ozpin's eyes widened as Naruto hands grew claws, digging into the Beowulfs skin, he pulled back hard and ripped the Beowulf's head right off its shoulders. It disappeared shortly afterward, Naruto laid on the ground, whimpering as his hair turned blonde once more.

His ghostly features from his mother reverting to more human ones, slowly Naruto twitched, and then Ozpin heard silent sobs as he walked closer to his son. The blonde was biting his lip, trying to keep from crying too much aloud, only to feel his father kneel beside him and hold his shoulder.

The pup's barking went on mostly ignored, it then calmed down, walking toward Naruto while Ozpin watched it carefully. The pup laid against Naruto, but the blonde kept crying, he looked up his father.

"Why didn't they quit, I don't get it, I was controlling them with my semblance!" Naruto whines as he sobbed, "I didn't want to hurt hem, I didn't want them to hurt you!"

"Shh, it's okay Naruto, it's okay." Ozpin picked up Naruto, holding him in his arms, "I'm okay…you're okay."

"Why didn't my semblance work that time, why did they go after you," the blonde continues his questioning as he whimpers.

"I don't know son, but I'm fine Naruto, you're fine as well. Come now, we'll get home, and uh…" Ozpin began walking, only to feel something bite onto his pants leg, looking down at the Beowulf pup.

Naruto looked down at the pup, "dad…please don't kill it."

Ozpin looked at Naruto, "can you tell it to stop?"

"I don't know…."  
"Give it a try, please son."  
"Okay."

Naruto looked down at the pup, a deep breath followed as he looked right into it's blue eyes, "stop…"

Slowly the pup stops shaking the pants leg, whimpering as Naruto was let down by Ozpin, the pup scampers back into Naruto's hands, where it nuzzled against him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at his father and then took a deep breath.

"Um," he noted the Beowulf's fur color, "S-Silver."

The pup turned its head, hearing the name, curious to his new master's orders were going to be. Naruto nodded, figuring perhaps the thing liked the name, he scratched its ears, chuckling when the pup began to kick its feet.

"Silver, humans are friends, not food."  
"Woof?"  
"Y-yeah, I guess, um…human friend, not food."  
"Woof, woof!"

* * *

Summer Rose was breathing hard as she sliced through the last of a Beowulf horde, she couldn't believe she had been spotted, her white cloak fluttered in the wind. A year into her investigation of the supposed mourning Salem led to this moment, she had made the horrible mistake of sneezing when rubbing her nose from having a cold.

Salem sent everything to her, she sent her full power in return, wiping her entire horde in the process. But, now, she was too weak to do anything. An eight-year-old daughter at home and her six-year-old as well were waiting for her.

She couldn't give in here, she couldn't leave them all alone, but as she managed to recoup some of her aura she stood up to see Salem standing just a few meters away from her. Her eyes burning with flaming fury, she held the blanket in her hands, today was October Tenth.

The eighth-year Naruto had been taken from her, the eighth year she had missed with him, and dare send this silvery eyed warrior to attempt an assassination?!

The gall of Ozpin knew no bounds, but it was fine, she had a small smile grace on her lips.

Summer readied herself, breathing hard as her breath was visible in the air, she knew Qrow would be on his way. He was her brother in arms, her best friend, the person she trusted most besides her husband Taiyang.

Salem took a deep breath, "two years ago, during my son's sixth birthday I mourned near the river."

"I promised myself that instead of taking your life, Summer Rose, I would take the life of your firstborn child. I would leave their bloody clothing somewhere you could find, their bones…flesh even, rend in places by my Grimm. I would've made sure they'd suffer for your sins, that they'd _hate you_ for putting them through that pain. I," Salem began walking forward, "see you now and I just want to snap…your…ne **ck."**

"Let me tell you something Summer Rose if you had just thought to bargain with me over my son's life…I'd retreated from any continent you'd wished. I'd even pull my Grimm away from human settlements, end my war against humanity since his father is sort of human after all. But,"Salem's hands clenched tightly, "you took my most precious thing away from me…and you stand there like you're not guilty."

"How many…"  
"Hmm?"  
"How many parents lost their children to you, Salem, and yet you stand there beguiled with pity for yourself."  
"You dare?"

Summer glared right at her, "no, you dare! You're the monster, you killed people for no reason, why do you do what you do! Do you get off on it, did Ozpin do something to you, what did we do to deserve this world and punishment!"

Salem took a deep breath, like thunder, red aura exploded around her as her black cloak grew and flowed like fire. Slowly, she began to create a sword from the dark energy, bony armor formed around her as black veins pulsed around her.

"Magic," she spoke, "immortality."

"Our power, divine power, was stolen by you filthy humans like fire to the Ancient Gods that the brother Gods killed. It may shock you, but I am entitled by birth my throne, my title, and my power. My father, The Dark One, The Creator God spoke to me that my cousin, Ozpin, was abusing his powers and giving it to humanity. He's the cursed one, not me, but the humans chose to follow the path of treachery for power. You," Salem pointed at Summer, "have no right to question my war against you."

 _"_ _C'mon Qrow, where are you?!"_ Summer mentally screamed as Salem took another step forward.

When Summer went to jump back, Salem raised her hand, a ring shadowy flame formed around them. Salem looked at Summer, the fear was evident, and she looked into the silvery eyes of Summer with bloodlust evident in her own.

"If it's a conciliation, any comfort, you're very loyal Summer Rose. I'd never pin you as a child killer, did you stab my son as well, is there blood from him on your hands? You lecture me of evil, yet you kill a newborn baby because of heritage, just like me…in a fashion…hypocritical. But, unlike you, I have justifications to my rage." Salem took off toward Summer, the woman's eyes widened as she raised Crescent Moon in time to block the first strike.

Summer and Salem clashed their weapons against each other fast as Salem easily outmaneuvered the younger and kicked in the stomach hard enough to knock her out of the flames. Summer flipped backward just in time to land on her two feet, watching as Salem walked toward her.

Growling she went to retreat only for Salem to appear behind her, "boo."

Summer received a powerful slash by Salem that made her fly forward, her aura barely holding up as she slid on the snowy ground, readying a round in her rifle she aimed for Salem's head. Firing, Salem stunned by simply smacking the round away.

Deforming her sword, she smiles, "I want to kill you with my own two hands, Ms. Rose."

Summer got ready to charge, seeing she couldn't escape, but when she went to attack she found Salem right in front of her. Smirking, Salem headbutted her, breaking her nose easily as she then slammed her fist into Summer's stomach.

The woman welched, lurching forward, falling to her knees to where Salem kicked her right hand and broke it. Crescent Rose fell from her grip, laying in the snow as wet red globs of blood dropped into it. Backing away, Summer was shaking as she looked up at Salem.

Breathing hard, she had tears starting to come from her eyes, _"Yang…"_

Salem knelt, "look at you, pathetic."

 _"_ _Ruby,"_ Summer whimpered as she saw her daughters in her mind, _"Mommy will always love you…I'm sorry…so sorry…"_

"Pl-please," Salem's ears twitched as Summer spoke, "tr-trade…."

"Trade?"  
"Tr-trade…my…l-life, fo-for…them."

Salem chuckled, "Oh…so you want me to kill you and spare your children?"

Summer weakly sobbed, nodding, knowing this was it. The demoness had her if she had started this fight full power she'd had a chance, but that ended when she got caught up fighting the horde, slowly Salem reached out.

Gripping Summer's neck, lifting her up, the taller Salem dangled the rosette by her neck. Summer's hands gripped Salem's wrist out of reflex, she was coughing, choking a little bit as she looked into Salem's eyes.

Tears dropped from her eyes, "f-from…on-one mother…to…another…pl-please…."

"You took my child away from me, I am no mother."  
"I-I'm…so-sorry…"  
"You can apologize to your Gods, false prophets, and angels when I send you there."

Salem made her free hand grow claws, she readied to drive her hand into Summer's chest, and with an honest to god smile on her face. Memories flooded Summer's head, smiling against Salem as she remembered giving birth to Ruby.

Her memories of her family.  
Of being an aunt to the irony that makes Salem do what she is about to do.  
To be a loving mother to her children, a loving wife.

But, as Salem drove her hand forward, something held her back. Growling, she turns to see her interruption in the form a man dressed in the same black cloak material as her. His mask hanged on the back of his head, his blonde hair flowed wildly.

Spiky, unkempt, three whiskers adorning both of his cheeks. His blue eyes, though with normal sclera betraying the foxlike quality someone either a demon or Faunus could possess. He was handsome, that much Summer could tell, and slightly bared a look like a husband.

But, with much tanner skin, and darker blonde hair. She was very sure of one thing, if looks were anything, the man Ozpin had told her about a year ago…this was Naruto's father. He stood there, tall, taller than Salem, maybe a little over six feet.

"Naruto," Salem spoke with anger, "why?"

"My dearest Salem, we agreed to only kill the ones with blood on their hands, I sense no guilt from her." The man, Naruto, says as slowly pulled Salem's hand into his.

Taking a deep breath, "one of Grimm pools reacted to something a few weeks ago, and I went to investigate."

"I thought you had left me," Salem drops Summer, "that you were angry at me for losing our child."

"I would never, ever be angry at you for such a thing Salem. I," Naruto reached up, wiping a black tear from her eye, "love you."

Summer's coughing brought them back to focus on her, "and she bears no blood on her."

"She was with them; our son is dead because of her."  
"Our son lives."  
"W-what?!"

Summer's eyes widened, _"no…it…when…"_

"Your pool activated and formed a Grimm custom to one's desire, the only ones that could do that are me, you…and our baby." Naruto kissed her forehead, "our son lives."

Salem's eyes softened, she then sobbed into her husband's chest, with the man named Naruto turning toward Summer.

She shook, noting the gaze he was giving her, "A-are you going to kill me?"

"No, but, you're not exactly going anywhere either." Naruto spoke as he snapped his fingers, a golden cloak forming around as chains flew from behind and wrapped Summer up, "and don't bother using your silver eyes against me…it doesn't work against those who bare divine blood from The Ancient Gods since we basically gave rise your eyes and their power."

"Pl-please, if you know your son is alive, why keep me…"  
"Because, Summer Rose, I want them to suffer just as much as we did…let the punishment fit the crime."  
"No…please, please!"

"Salem," Salem looked at her husband, "our son is alive. If he was freely able to interact with Grimm and one of our pools, then he's not being held somewhere and locked up. But, likewise, he hasn't been returned to us."

Naruto then turned to Summer, "we will keep her for eight years, making them feel the same misery we felt."

Summer's eyes watered, "plea-please, don't…I voted to save his life…please…"

"Vote?" Salem questioned as she looked at Summer, "explain Rose."

"When we found Naruto, he was under guard from your horde…and we just were there to clear the horde. We didn't know about your child, who's a sweetheart when we found we had a vote to spare and keep him or to kill him." Summer as she wriggled in the chains, "yes…he's alive."

"Oh, and what's his name?" Summer was questioned by Salem as she got eye-level with her. "What did you and your group name our child?"

Summer shook her head, "I will not endanger him."

"Endanger?!" Salem suddenly slaps Summer hard across her face with the back of her hand, "I will destroy this world for my child, you know nothing!"

"You would've trained him to hate the world, I will not endanger what innocence he has, and as for who is raising him…you can go to hell." Summer breathed out as she spat at Salem's face, making the woman recoil.

Naruto frowned as he held Salem's hand, "Princess…calm yourself. She's goading you, shh, she's just goading you."

He turns to Summer, calming down his wife, "goad all you like Ms. Rose…until we have our son, you are to remain with us a slave."

"S-slave?!" Summer screeched as she struggled more, "Qrow! Qrow help me!" Qrow!"

"Qrow, the drunk, I made sure to keep him under the illusion that you hadn't left your hotel room. Probably because you doubted the weather, and I made sure to keep you sick looking to pull the ruse more." Naruto told her as he smiled an almost wicked smile, "make no mistake Rose…I hate you just about as much as my wife does."

"But, so long as my son shall live, you will. However," Naruto glared right into her eyes, "if my son dies…I will splay you open with my own bare hands."

Summer then felt the drags get dragged, seeing two large Deathstalkers having chains stuck into them. As they dragged her she struggled against the chains, screaming, begging for someone to help her. But, as the snow roared, a blizzard nearing.

The only thing evident was two red eyes and glowing oceanic blue, with red and golden flames of aura walking behind the captive woman.


	6. rewrite vote

Due to the fact, a lot of these stories were written when I was writing at a less than stellar quality, and since I really don't have the patience with my dying computer to try and re-upload and re-edit.

So, I offer a choice.

Dearest (which was supposed to have a sequel that I never got around to making.)

Son Of The Demoness (which the concept is awesome, and was doing well until I got burned out due to family issues.)

A Family (family issues made me lose inspiration for this story, but I'm ready to try again.)

These three choices are up for the rewrite vote on my profile, simply just click on my name and BAM! You're there!

It'll be at the top of my profile.

I made mistakes in the past of promising you a chapter every week, but I cannot deliver them in that timeframe, but they will continue this time around. I'm just seeing which one people would want to go first.

Thank you for all your love, your support, and your encouragement.

-Blazeraptor54/Chris.

P.S. Sorry, this wasn't a new chapter, you can pick up your pitchfork and torches on the way out!


End file.
